


Helping Hand

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, F/M, Jade Harley Has a Dog Penis, Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rut, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Jade Harley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Dave's volunteered to help Jade with her rut. That's all there really is to this one, folks.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88
Collections: Sloppy Seconds 2020





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1nsomnizac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nsomnizac/gifts).



Jade fidgets with her shit hem as she waits by the door. She is very much not thinking about how she’s acting like an eager puppy waiting for her master to come home because she, despite having many more canine features than most other humans, is not, in fact, a dog, and Dave is most CERTAINLY not her master.

She’s just. Eager! And hoping he hasn’t decided to back out. Which he hopefully won’t. He would message her if he did. Right? Right. So he’s just... on his way. He should be here soon.

Jade tears herself away from the door with herculean effort and goes to the kitchen, only to let out a startled bark in surprise as her doorbell rings. She turns and races back to the door and pulls it open and! Sure enough! There’s Dave, standing right there!

“Dave!” Jade squeals and then she’s hugging him. He pats her back lightly as her tail wags in excitement. “Oh, thank you for coming!”

“Of course I came.” Dave says smoothly, ever the unflappable boy. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Jade. Gotta get out wild night out of our systems, right? I simply can’t have you pining after me all the time, it’s embarrassing.”

“Oh, hush you.” Jade giggles, slapping his shoulder before grabbing his hand and tugging him into her home. “Don’t you know? Our firey passion will never be extinguished! It will be longing glances and stolen moments for the rest of our lives.”

“Well, shit-” Dave says dramatically, “guess I better make my piece with that shit and get dicked down nice and hard by my best gal to cope.”

Jade laughs, which is likely Dave’s goal, because some of the tension is slipping away from his shoulder.

“Okay, so- I have no idea when it’s  _ exactly _ coming on,” Jade says, changing track, “but... you remember how I told you I’m not exactly... coherent?”

“Remember that part pretty clear.” Dave confirmed.

“Okay, we’ll want to get you like... prepped now.” Jade explains, face going hot. “So that you’ll just be... ready.”

In response to that, Dave throws her a lazy salute. “Ten-four good sis, let us commence with the lubing of the anus for the ‘let’s get royally fucked’ mission, Agents Harley and Strider waiting and ready.”

Dave’s casual attitude towards the whole affair is making Jade feel a lot better, so she bounces on her heels with a nod.

“Sir, yes sir!” She says. “Mission briefing room is upstairs, Agent Strider, let’s get prepped!”

Dave follows her at a more sedate pace as she bounds up the stairs, Jade stopping and turning to look at him and bouncing on her heels as she waits for him to join her. She grabs his hand and drags him to her bedroom, Dave laughing a little.

“Cool your jets, Harley, I ain’t going anywhere.”

“I know!” Jade says as she springs over to her bed, pulling open her nightstand’s top drawer. “I’m just so- aah, I’m just excited!” She grins as she grabs her lube. “This is gonna be so nice to actually do this someone instead of just humping shit all over my house, you know?”

Dave is undoing his belt, but he takes a moment to waggle his brows at her. “Well, I think it’ll probably still be all over the house, don’t you think?”

Jade giggles as she drops onto the bed, kneeling on it and waiting. She can feel her cock twitching in interest as they talk, a heat in her cheeks, but it’s not the heat of her approaching rut so she ignores it as best she can. Dave drops his pants and steps out of them to get onto the bed in his shirt and underwear and says, “right, assume the position? Or rather, what position should I be assuming?”

Jade bites her lip. “Um... I guess it would be easiest if you just. Lie on your stomach?”

“Aye aye, Captain, you’re the expert here.” Dave says and flops down, face-first into her pillows. Jade giggles again as Dave reaches for his boxers. He pulls them down and then his ass is just out there, round and waiting.

“Captain Harley, moving in!” Jade says cheerfully and pops the cap on the lube.

It’s- it’s weird but also not weird at the same time, the two of them laughing and joking with Jade’s fingers in Dave’s ass. It feels like they should be awkward and blushing and embarrassed, but between Jade’s excitement and Dave’s relentless determination to make the situation chill, it doesn’t feel awkward at all. Jade fingers him open and then spreads him and pours some lube right up inside him, then in goes a little plug to make sure their prep doesn’t go to waste.

Dave tugs his boxers back up and sits up and makes a face. “Oh, that’s  _ weird. _ ” He says.

“Good weird?” Jade asks. Dave pauses, then nods. “Okay, phew. Good weird is much better than bad weird!”

“Agreed.” Dave says. “Now we just wait, right?”

“Pretty much.” Jade confirms with a nod, her tail swishing a little- she feels so  _ eager, _ she almost wants to just go for it immediately, but she doesn’t want to wear Dave out before her rut even hits.

“Cool. Movie?” Dave asks.

“Sure!”

They head on downstairs and plop onto the couch and put on some movie. They get most of the way through it before Jade stops paying attention and starts watching Dave instead, starts watching the curve of his neck and the shifting of his hands. Starts feeling hot and eager. Starts wanting to _take._

Jade bites her lip as she watches Dave shift and lounge against the arm of the couch. She feels hot all over, hungry and needy and she can feel herself starting to stiffen.

She moves.

Jade prowls across the couch towards Dave, who looks up and must realize what’s happening because he doesn’t fight as Jade grabs him, pulls him down the couch a bit, and turns him open.

“Shit, Jade-” Dave says breathlessly as she yanks his boxers down, his arms braced against the couch arm. “Come on- I’m ready.”

She makes a pleased noise at his words but doesn’t reply, her brain narrowing in to a very small set of functions, the biggest one of which is  _ breed. _

The plug keeping Dave nice and ready for her slips right on out. Dave’s hole is wet and inviting- Jade’s tail thumps eagerly against the couch as she hikes up her skirt and frees herself- and then she’s leaning forwards and grabbing Dave’s hip and pushing in.

He’s warm around her cock and she moans at the feeling of it- He’s wet and warm and a perfect bitch for her to breed and knock up- so she thrusts in without pause. Dave makes a choked noise that sounds more pleasured that startled- so Jade lets herself go, lets her rut take over. She grabs his hips and starts thrusting, moaning happily. All her other ruts have been just her, humping anything close- and this is so much better, this is her getting to fuck and breed and have a bitch under her like she’s supposed to.

She tugs his hips back with every thrust forwards, leaning in so that she can be close against him, thrusting wildly- there’s nothing but the singing fever rapidly swelling in her blood, telling her to fuck and hump and  _ mate- _ Dave is making pretty noises on her cock as she fucks him, as she mounts him and chases her pleasure, thrusting into him hard enough to have his voice rising in pretty moans.

Fuck, he’s so  _ hot-  _ His walls grip her with a velvet smoothness unlike anything she’s felt before- his heat seems to radiate up into her belly and make her feel hot and warm and eager. She wants to cum, wants to knot and fuck Dave until he’s bred, until he’s stuffed full of her puppies. He’s so soft under her hands as she pulls on his shirt, the movie forgotten as her hips slap against his, over and over as she pants and growls and fucks.

Dave is her  _ bitch _ , hers to breed and have and fuck- she’s thrusting deep and shallow and god does it feel good to bury her cock inside of him, to slam her hands onto his shoulders and pin him down, she’s the dominant one, she’s mounting him, breeding him, he’s submitting and her instincts howl with joy. She’s going to fill him up so good, she’s a good mate who can fuck Dave properly and dominate him- his body is wet and yielding to her cock, lube fucked out of him with every thrust, running down his thighs as he groans.

Dave knows his place, moaning so pretty for her, staying where she put him as she slams into him over and over. She can feel her knot swelling, catching, and lets out a happy noise because she gets to breed Dave, gets to pump him full- she thrusts it in with a loud moan of pleasure and leans in, her chest pressed to his back as she humps her knot inside of him, thrusting over and over, not pulling back enough to pop it out- Dave squirming and gasping and clawing at the cushions underneath himself.

“Dave- DaveDaveDave-” Jade pants, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she whines, “so good- mmm, so good Dave- gonna- gonna breed you-”

Dave makes a strangled noise as she slams her hips forwards hard enough to have him shoved into the couch as her knot locks them together, Jade moaning happily as she cums, as she pants and fills him up, nuzzling at the back of his neck.

“Fuck.” Dave says weakly with a shudder underneath her. “Fuck, Jade- that-”

Jade humps, just once, just to hear his voice break apart in a strangled noise. She giggles in response, kissing his neck.

“So good, Dave.” She moans.

“That’s- that’s good.” Dave says breathlessly. “Fuck- how- how long do your ruts last?”

Jade hums, her brain kinda foggy, and tries to remember. “Three days?” She guesses.

“Oh, fuck me.” Dave says faintly, sounding rather like a man who has only just realized what he has gotten himself into.

“That’s the plan!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing, check me out on twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
